Possession
by KinkyWings
Summary: Bloom has made a fool of herself at the Day of the Royals. Sky is conflicted about how he should feel, torn between two women. And Diaspro knows how to get exactly what she wants.


A/N: A piece I wrote set after the Day of the Royals in Season 1. I always thought Diaspro was a little too stubborn and much more conniving than to just let Bloom get away with stealing Sky's heart, and would know how to work him back into her favor. I hope you like this my lovelies! Please let me know what you think! XOXOX

* * *

Possession

Prince Sky of Eraklyon leaned over the ledge of his room in the royal palace, trying to make sense of what had happened the last few hours. The evening was getting colder. He could feel the chill of the wind on his wet skin, his hair still damp from the shower he had taken, and that the towel wrapped around his waist had failed to dry. The sun was creating a sort of orange color, the same shade as a dying flame, as bright and as brilliant as _her_ hair. And that's when the confliction hit him all over again. He was stuck, utterly trapped between his devotion and loyalty to his fiancée and his attraction to Bloom, the girl who threw a wrench into his perfectly planned out life. He had never had to question his life nor his choices for his future, until her.

And that was his problem. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He knew what he wanted before, and that was what his parents wanted for him: A safe and happy life. He wanted to rule Eraklyon and live the life of a king. Now that he had met Bloom, a whole new world of choices was open to him, and it was so much scarier than he ever thought. Sure, the idea of running away from who he was for a semester of school seemed like a good idea, but he didn't want to abandon everything he had ever known to be with a girl he knew nothing about. And sure, she was sweet, compelling, and wonderful in every way, but so was Diaspro, wasn't she? Sure, she wasn't all rainbows and sunshine like Bloom was, but that didn't mean that she wasn't wonderful in other ways. He wanted to believe that, but the truth was, the more he thought of Bloom, the girl he had known for a few months, the more Diasporo, the woman he had been with since he was old enough to walk, seemed to fade away.

And then he remembered what had happened on the training ground earlier that day, the way Bloom had attacked Diaspro for no reason other than the fact that she thought she was a witch. That single act had snapped him back into reality, made him realize that his secret life would never work out, made him realize what a fool he was to fall for someone so different from him. So, if they were so wrong for each other, then why could he only think about Bloom?

He sighed, giving up on his thoughts for the day. Maybe a good night's sleep would clear his mind. So, he turned away from the veranda, shutting the sliding glass doors behind him and locking them. He knew he would have to see Diaspro in the morning, and he wasn't necessarily looking forward to that conversation. It was sure to be high drama, and he would need all the rest he could get before braving that storm. However, it seemed that fate had different plans as he stepped into his room to see Diaspro there, sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed, smoothing out the wrinkled corners of his silk sheets. He was caught off guard, but she was a graceful as ever, looking up at him with wide, unwavering eyes.

"I was so worried about you when you didn't come to see me after the Day of the Royals. Everyone missed you," she said casually, picking at a stray string of the blanket. She pulled at it before glancing up his way, her eyes a chilling shade of hazel. He was suddenly struck with embarrassment of being seen in a towel, until he remembered it was just Diaspro, that she had seen him this way before. He didn't even care that she was checking him out as he sauntered over to the front door, opening it and looking out into the hall.

"I didn't want to upset you more than you already were," Sky replied diplomatically, looking around the room for signs of intrusion, but he found no marks of attack. "How did you get in here?"

"Your squire let me in. It seems at least someone knows how to treat a princess, especially when they are walking on particularly thin ice..." she continued in her noncommittal tone. It was putting him on edge.

"You leave Brandon out of this," he told her, moving to the door, shutting it all the way.

"Please, I have no interest in that boy," she scoffed, laughing a little. "What I do have interest in is your friend, the red head who tried to kill me."

Sky tensed at the mention of Bloom. He turned from Diaspro and walked into the bathroom, eager for her to leave now that he knew what she wanted. She, however, let out a sigh and called out louder so that he was sure to hear her, even across his grand suite.

"You know, you could show a little more concern for your future wife's health. I could've died."

Sky poked his head out of the bathroom arch, shooting her an irritated look. "I wouldn't go that far. You seemed to handle yourself just fine."

She sat up, done with beating around the bush. She swore that he could be so dense sometimes, so difficult. Sometimes she was certain he did it just to annoy her. "Sky, I know you. I know you better than anyone, and that means that I know when you are having dumb ideas inside that pretty little head of yours. And I am telling you, to prevent another dumb idea, that you need to forget this girl Gloom or whatever her name was."

"Her name is Bloom."

"Whatever. You get my point. And I don't know what you two were to each other, but I am willing to overlook this indiscretion for the sake of our people as long as you forget she ever existed."

"Diaspro, why do you care? What is she to you?"

"Nothing, and she should mean nothing to you," Diaspro chided. She got up and sauntered over to him, circling him like prey. "I mean, come on Sky. You could've at least cheated with someone noble. But a commoner? From Earth? Now that's just embarrassing for the both of you. Think of the scandal this is going to cause in the morning. Think about how this will look upon your family!"

"I get it Diaspro! Okay? Now will you lay off? You know I am completely committed to you," Sky managed, even though he was fuming. His time at school had made him forget how much of a bitch she really could be.

"Well that depends. Are you going to pull your head out of your ass and start thinking clearly again?" she snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest, ruffling the gauzy material of her blouse. "Need I remind you that we were promised to be married to each other before you even met her? We have been betrothed since our infancy, and you would risk it all for a nobody?"

She got no response from him, his face stony, and she, in anger, took this as an invitation to rant.

"Remember this wedding is not only for us but for our realms; Isis and Eraklyon, two of the most powerful industrial nations in the entire Magical Dimension, are on the verge of war, and because of our wedding, that war could be averted. This is up to us now, and you know as well as I do that all our allies would be dragged into this war as well, and it would spread to every realm eventually."

"I know! I get it; this isn't just about me," Sky shouted, exasperated in trying to cope with her attitude.

"Well, it's nice to know you are back to your senses," she straightened her shoulders and faced Sky for the first time since he saw her. She held his gaze for a long time, still not convinced she had won him over. "Besides, it's not like your parents would've approved anyway. Sure, she's pretty enough, but seriously? Did you honestly think your parents would allow you to stay with her? Someone of inferior birth from some magic-less, hick-town planet? I'm sure they would faint at the thought."

Sky clenched his fists, so tired of hearing Diaspro trash Bloom. She knew nothing about her, and if this was how she had treated Bloom at the arena, then he understood why Bloom would want to blast her to oblivion. Still, through his growing anger, he could hear the truth in her words. She brought up a lot of good points: Bloom wasn't in his league, nor would she ever be respected in his world. He was dumb to lead her on like that; he should've known better than to let her think she stood a chance. Diaspro was only trying to let him see the truth, and he couldn't hate her for that, no matter how hard it hurt him to listen to.

She could see the conflict in his face, and soon her own anxiety faded as she saw him return to her, to his old way of thinking, the right way. She always had a way of getting him to do what was best for everyone.

"You're right," Sky finally gave in, his whole demeanor slumping in defeat to her. She gloated as he resigned to her superiority. "I don't know how I thought being with Bloom would ever be a good idea."

"Oh honey," Diaspro cooed, stroking his cheeks with her long, manicured nails. "I know I'm right. What would you ever do without me to guide you?"

Sky snorted, making her frown temporarily. She knew she had to seal the deal, make him hers forever, and quick, or else she may lose him for good.

"You know," she whispered in his ear, pulling him closer to her. His body was still cool, yet she could feel the heat of his bare chest against hers. "I don't have to be home until tomorrow morning."

She trailed her hands down his chest, travelling farther and farther until they reached the spot where the towel was wrapped. He reached down and grabbed her hands, stopping her for a moment.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." he warned, eying her skeptically. She replied only with a flirty smile.

"You weren't saying that in the summer on Linphea...in the botanical gardens...by the river...in the palace laundry room...I could go on and on and on-"

And all the while her hands were creeping, tugging at the towel until it was loosed free from his body, exposing him and all his glory to her. She wetted her lips at the sight of him and was pleased to see that she had managed to make him aroused. She lowered herself down slowly, her fingers lightly raking over him so that he was distracted, his head leaned back, sucking in tight breaths against his will. Once she was on her knees, eye-level with his wondrous manhood, she ran her hands up and down his thighs, getting a good grip on his toned body before taking him in.

Sky moaned loudly as she wasted no time in teasing, jumping straight to engulfing all of him into her mouth. He fisted her hair and pulled hard as he felt her expert tongue swirl around the head, her teeth raking along his shaft in a painfully pleasant way. They had done this numerous times, so many that he had lost count, but he never failed to be amazed by her skills. He pulled on her, knowing all her bounds and limitations as he hit the back of her throat, activating her gag reflex. He threw his head back at the sensation of her throat revolting, her whole mouth buzzing, humming and vibrating around him. She reached up to grab his sac, that sensitive area that when she squeezed it lightly, took his breath away and made him stagger back a bit. Her hands were magic, making every move completely new to him, even though they had been at this for years.

It had been months since he'd had this done to him, months since he'd left Eraklyon and Diaspro for Red Fountain, months since he'd had anything other than his hand to get him off. He wasn't going to last long, not at the brutal pace Diaspro was going. But that was fine; he liked it rough, loved the way she was sucking on him like she needed his cock to live. He could feel the familiar tightness building in his spine, the clench of his muscles and the white creeping in on the side of his vision.

"Oh God!" he cried, placing his fist in his mouth to stifle his shouts as he came.

Diaspro refused to let go, swallowing him down in gulps, letting him jerk into her mouth as he rode through the aftershocks. Only when he was relaxed and slumped against the sofa did she let him go with a loud, wet pop. Her mouth was red and swollen, her lips puffy, and everything be damned, that only turned him on more.

"Why don't you take me to bed?" She whispered into his ear, her breath hot in his ear sending shivers down his spine. Sky nodded, letting himself be pulled up and directed towards the bedroom. There, he lingered in the doorway as Diaspro laid across the bed, spreading her legs and beckoning him over to her with a curl of her finger.

Later that night, when they were both basked in the glow of the moon, fully sated, and Sky was fast asleep, Diaspro watched over her prince possessively, her fingers running up and down his arm. She loved her prince with all she had. And even though he was foolish, unfaithful, and unsure, he was perfect.

And he was hers.


End file.
